


Taco Tuesday

by TeeseForestrunner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeseForestrunner/pseuds/TeeseForestrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at the local store in a town at the base of Mount Ebbot. You meet two interesting skeleton monsters one day at work and befriend the small cinnamon roll skeleton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a lack of underswap sans love so I decided to write one. This is the first fanatic I have written so any positive criticism is encouraged.

You never thought monsters where real in till a small child released them from their prison under Mount Ebott. Living in a small town at the base of the mountain, monsters flooded your town right after gaining their freedom. 

Now six months latter you find your job at the local grocery store quite entertaining. Monsters come in every day to shop and look at all the different items for sale, and being one of the few humans that treat them with respect you are not surprised that they gravitate to your check out line.

What does surprise you is when two skeletons reach the front of your line. One is tall, if you had to guess he would be six foot, with narrow eye sockets, wearing a large orange hoodie, blue shorts, and fuzzy bedroom slippers. The other skeleton is just s bit shorter than you with large expressive eye sockets with blue glowing pupils.

You stare at the two for a minute before realizing what you are doing. You shake you head and start ringing them up while trying to start a conversation. 

"Did you find everything alright?"

"YES HUMAN I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, FOUND EVERYTHING I NEED TO MAKE MY WORLD FAMOUS TACOS!" said the smaller skeleton.

"Thats good, I love tacos, but rarely do I have time to make the at home."

Sans gasps and says, "WHAT? THEN YOU MUST COME OVER SOME TIME AND TRY THE MAGNIFICENT SANS'S TACOS!"

"Oh no, I don't want to be a burden..." you stammer embarrassed by his brashness and energy.

"tibia honest my bro won't take no for an answer." says the taller skeleton.

"PAPYRUS! BUT HE IS RIGHT I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AND ANSWER. HERE IS MY PHONE NUMBER, CALL OR TEXT WHEN YOU HAVE TIME TO TRY THE MAGNIFICENT SANS'S TACOS. MWAHAHA." he says as you finish ringing him up and hand you a piece of paper. With that he runs off with his purchases and his brother laughing the whole time.

You smile and put the paper in your pocket. Looks like you have something to do on your next day off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You text Sans when you get off of work when your next day off is, Tuesday, and he replies right away. 

The Magnificent Sans *HUMAN, TUESDAY IS ACCEPTABLE! HERE IS MY ADDRESS I WILL SEE YOU AT FIVE! :)

_____*I can't wait see you then!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday comes around and you dress up in your favorite outfit, if your are making friends might as well look good.

As you walk up to the address Sans gave, you hear excited talking from what sounds like sans and his brother.

"PAPYRUS, PICK UP YOUR GLOVE! THIS IS NO WAY TO GREET FRIENDS! "

"chill bro, i'm sure the human will not care. 'n besides their here."

You knock on the door at this point and giggle as Sans throws open the door with a shriek.

"HUMAN! GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, SORRY ABOUT THE MESS MY LAZY BONES BROTHER REFUSES TO PICK UP AFTER HIMSELF!"

You giggle as you enter the house and notice it is perfectly clean except for a lone glove sitting by the T.V. with multiple sticky notes stuck to it. 

Sans leads you in and says, "MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME HUMAN DINNER WILL BE READY SOON." Then he runs of to what looks like the kitchen.

You go and sit on the couch by Papyrus and sees he is watching some thing and you decide to watch what ever it is with him. As the two of you sit there your hear banging and clashing from the kitchen. 

"What is that noise?" You ask after a loud bang.

"my bro makes a skele-ton of noise when he cooks. he has been getting better though at one point he would put craft supplies in the beef."

On hearing this you are cautious, but sans says it is ready so as not to be rude you get up and go to the dinning table where three plates of tacos are already waiting. Each plate had two perfectly made tacos with yellow rice on the side. 

Carefully you take a bite with Sans looking on expectantly. It tastes as good as it looks. You smile and tell Sans that it is in fact the best tacos you ever.

"OF COURSE! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MAKES NOTHING BUT THE BEST TACOS!"

You all share stories of your lives while finishing dinner and decide to watch some of Sans's favorite movies, some from the underground made by a guy named Napstablook, after you all finish.

Soon it gets late and you decide it is time to leave, but not before saying you need to do this more often. Sans is excited and decides this should be done every Tuesday and you agree to meet up again same time next week.


End file.
